Evil Woman
by SatyrnFive
Summary: Willow meets a blond at her first Wicca meeting that will change her life forever. Supernatural & BtVS Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Evil Woman  
Author: Saturn  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything Buffy or Supernatural. So that means I am not the copyright holder.

Author's Note: There will be more to come as time and imagination permits.

Please join the new Supernatural Crossover site Supernaturally Twisted. A link is in my profile. Updates will be there before anywhere else.

* * *

Sunnydale 1999 

Willow cracked her eyes and glanced around at the dozen or so girls in the Wicca group. She closed her eyes again as the group leader finished her blessing.

"We come together, daughters of Gaea, sisters to the moon; we walk with the darkness, the wolf at our side through the waterfall of power to the blackest heart of eternity," said the group leader. "I think we should have a bake sale," she added after an almost imperceptible pause.

"I don't know," another of the girls responded.

"You guys like a bake sale, right? I mean...we need money for the dance recital. And you know I **do** make an empowering lemon bundt," responded the first Wicca.

Willow listened as the group continued talking about anything and everything except actual Wicca.

When one of the girls paused Willow took the opening. "Well, this is good. I mean, this is all fun ya know, but there's also other stuff that we might show an interest in, as a Wicca group," Willow said hesitantly.

"Like what?" one of them asked.

"Well, There's the wacky notion of spells, you know conjuring, transmutation," Willow added.

Willow watched as the group scoffed at her suggestion.

"Oh yeah. Then we could just hop on our broomsticks and fly around," one of the girls added mockingly as the rest of the girls giggled.

Willow did notice one of the Wicca group members, a blond girl who had yet to speak, seemed to be taking Willow's suggestion more seriously. The blond girl made eye contact with Willow and let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. She looked as if she wanted to add something to the discussion but remained silent.

The Wicca group leader looked at Willow. "You know certain stereotypes are not very empowering."

"One person's energy can suck the power from an entire circle. No offense," added another girl. "Okay, let's talk about the theme for the baachanal."

The group as a whole seemed to dismiss Willow as they moved on with their discussion. Once the meeting was done the Wicca group drifted off in different directions in two and three person groups. Willow soon found herself sitting alone with the blond from earlier.

The blond got up from her spot on the floor and walked closer to Willow. With a smile on her face she said, "Not much real Wicca in this Wicca group."

Willow smiled back and stood up. "Just a bunch of wanna-blessed-bes."

The blond laughed. "Willow, right?" At Willow's nod she continued. "I'm Meg. Nice to meet you. Were you serious just now about spells and conjuration?"

"Well...yeah. You going to make fun of me now too?" asked Willow a bit defensively.

"And piss off the only other real practitioner in the group?"

The word 'other' wasn't lost on Willow who seemed to get excited.

Meg began walking and Willow followed. "I'm just passing through here but maybe while I'm here we can help each other out."

"You mean you're not a student?" Willow's face seemed to fall.

"No. I have family in the area and figured I'd check out the Wicca group. I'm trying to learn as much as I can. If you don't mind maybe we can get together some time and compare notes. Maybe even try a few spells if you want to."

"Sure that'd be great. Let me give you my number." Willow stopped and pulled out a pen and jotted her name and number onto a piece of paper. She ripped the paper from her notebook and handed it to Meg.

Meg folded it and put it in her pocket before writing her information down for Willow. "Look. I have to run but I'll definitely give you a call." Meg smiled one last time at Willow before moving off in a different direction.

Willow looked down at the paper that read 'Meg Masters' and had a phone number. She put the slip of paper into her book and started making her way to where she was supposed to meet Buffy before their next class.

Meg stopped in front of Porter Hall and watched the stream of people go in and out. It had been a few days since that whole mass laryngitis outbreak. Meg smiled and mentally shook her head. The Sunnydale media was so blind. The whole town was full of masters of denial. Her original plan had been to find somebody and lead them to an obscure area but with no power and the general delusion of most Sunnydale residents this party ought to do. She walked up the steps and disappeared into the building.

Once inside she mingled with the party goers, had a few drinks and kept a careful watch for an opportunity. It wasn't long before an 'opportunity' arose. Meg watched as a drunken freshman from the look of it began harassing and trying to dance with every girl in his path. He seemed to not notice or care about the distinct lack of music. He was even teetering a bit as he walked from girl to girl and Meg smiled in anticipation as she maneuvered herself into his path.

When he made it to Meg he smiled down at her and said, "Hey baby...you ready for some naked limbo?"

Meg moved in closer and whispered into his ear. "The question is...are _you_ ready? Why don't we go back to one of those empty rooms and see what happens?"

Meg took his hand and led him away to one of the empty rooms. Once inside she shut the door and locked it. The dim interior or the room was barely illuminated by a couple of small candles.

"Why don't you sit down on the bed. I've got a surprise for you," Meg said as she set her bag down on the dresser next to the bed.

"I like surprises."

"I think this surprise might just change the rest of your life. Are you ready?" Meg asked in a seductive tone as she slipped her jacket off and tossed it away. She turned away from the bed and reached into her bag.

"You know it!" her victim said as he quickly took his shirt off.

Meg turned and with a quick motion sliced his neck open. His mouth fell open in shock as blood began pouring from the gaping slit in his neck. Meg quickly grabbed his shoulder and held him up. She then moved an ornately decorated bowl under his neck and let the blood fill it up. As his gurgles died down and the blood slowed Meg let go of his lifeless body and it fell back onto the bed.

Setting the bowl on the dresser Meg put her finger into the bowl and swirled the blood and said a few words in Latin. Taking her finger from the bowl she watched as the blood began to move on it's own. She looked into the bowl intently as if paying attention to something.

"You were right father. She is powerful."

Meg paused. "No, only Willow."

Another pause, "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill her?" Meg asked.

"Yes. You're right. I'll be sure to guide her in the right direction," Meg said with an evil smile.

END


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything Buffy or Supernatural. So that means I am not the copyright holder.  
Warnings: **FEMSLASH AHOY!!!** Although it's not porntastic and it's not overly graphic.  
Author's Notes: This is a sequel to Evil Woman. Written for **spn btvs**'s weekly challenge. Member of **team hellfire**

Challenge #5 -Travel, Road Trips, Flying

* * *

Willow laid in bed and let loose a contented sigh. She looked over at her bed partner and smiled. The blond beside her was sound asleep. Willow rolled onto her side and slowly moved closer to her sleeping partner. She laid her head on the sleeping woman's shoulder and draped a leg and an arm over the slumbering form. Willow's eyes got a mischievous look to them as she slowly moved her hand over the woman's nude body. As Willow's hand began concentrating on one area the woman's eyes opened suddenly and fixed on Willow.

"You devil!" the suddenly awake woman said.

Willow giggled. "You know you like it when I'm bad Meg."

"More than you know," Meg responded before she rolled over and captured Willow's mouth with her own.

Meg broke away from Willow and studied her. "I'm so glad you called me."

Willow blushed. "I'm glad I did too. We _do_ make some beautiful magic together."

"And I wish I could stay but two weeks is the best I could do. And the magic wasn't what I was referring to."

Willow's blush deepened.

Meg rolled away from Willow and sat up on the edge of the bed. She looked at Willow over her shoulder. "Are you going to see me off at least?"

"I have a big test this morning. I have to be there." Willow whined. "Can't you take a later train?"

"Sorry sweetie but I can't change my ticket." Meg muttered a few Latin words under her breath and with a smile slowly ran a hand over her breast and around her nipple.

Willow gasped as she felt the sensation of Meg's hand on her breast. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

Meg's smile got wider before she stopped moving her hand over her breast. "Are you sure you can't make it?" she said as she stood up and began gathering her clothes from the floor where they had dropped last night. "Besides...you can afford to miss one little test."

Willow threw the covers off and began picking her clothes up as well. "I suppose I can be a _little_ late," Willow said.

The two women found themselves facing each other with their clothes in hand.

"That's my girl," Meg said and suddenly leaned forward and gave Willow a quick kiss.

* * *

The two women, now fully clothed, exited the motel room Meg had rented. As the pair walked out the door into the parking lot Willow's hand sought and and grabbed Meg's. Hand in hand the women continued across the lot.

Meg glanced at Willow. "So when are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Willow looked down at the ground, face covered by her hair. "I..uh...don't think they'd u-understand," she said.

Meg smiled. "If they're really your friends they'll understand our love. And if they're not then it's better to know now. I'll leave it up to you."

Willow pulled Meg into a quick hug and said, "Thanks for understanding."

Meg looked stopped and looked around. "Now where's that bus stop? I don't want to miss my train."

* * *

Once at the train station the two women waited on the platform in silence. The only contact was their clasped hands. Willow's mood was more subdued since she knew it would probably be a few more moths before she could see Meg again.

The blond witch had taught her so much since they had met. Willow's eyes had been opened up to lots of things. Some were quite fantastic and others were more...mundane in the magical sense. Although Willow thought it was quite _magical._ One of the most important things Meg had taught Willow was that there was no 'right' or 'wrong' in magic. It was all based on the intent of the caster. If an animal had to die for the greater good then that was the way it had to be. As long as the goal was pure it didn't matter how it was achieved.

"Just remember all the things I've taught you. You need to study the spells I've left you. When I come back I think we should try a summoning spell. Maybe we can try some of those demon spells I told you about."

"I'll study hard. After all I'm pretty good at that," Willow said with a smile.

"You're pretty good at a few other things too. I might even call that magic too," Meg said with a smirk.

Willow thought back to the nights they'd spent together in the motel room with a smile. "You harlot!" Willow said under her breath so only Meg could hear her. Before she could continue she was interrupted by the loud whistle of the train.

The women watched the train as it slowly pulled into the station and ground to a halt beside the platform. People began moving to and from it. Porters began loading and unloading luggage and the platform was suddenly covered in activity. A lot more people seemed to be getting on than getting off. Classic Sunnydale.

Meg pulled Willow into a deep hug. "I have to go sweetie. I really wish I could stay but you know I can't. Are you sure you won't leave with me?"

Willow shook her head and said, "I can't leave my friends. They need me too."

Meg stared into Willow's eyes. "I...I love you Willow," Meg stuttered out as she held her.

Willow gripped Meg tighter and closed her eyes as they teared up. "I think...no, I know I love you too," Willow responded.

Meg broke the hug and looked at the train. "I have to go," she said as she let go of Willow and moved toward the train. After getting her ticket checked she climbed aboard and with one last look at Willow she disappeared into the train.  



End file.
